transformationfandomcom-20200214-history
TG War
The TG-War was a group actitivity that was created by many TG/TF Artists to fight each other in combat with the help of their OCs. It later increased into a 2nd TG-War 'Origin/Plot' The TG-War originally was created by the TG Artists Comx-1 and Quarma after a small dispute between them what lead them to the idea of creating a war based on the TG-Concept. After a short time, all systems were done and interested people joined in, forming Teams in different color names and fighting against each other in combat, TG-/TFing them in the progress. This event almost lasted around a year, until Comx-1 went up to work on a RPG game for the war, leading to a state of inactivity while Quarma first wanted to declare a special event for the TG-War, but then discontinued it and grew so much tired of the War that he passed on his title of being the Referee (= Main Leader of the TG-War) to the TG-Artist "theheroofdarkness", 'though he still kept an eye on latters doings. At Halloween 2010, theheroofdarkness declared the end of the TG-War by submitting his 3 parted version of the TG-War's End. 'The 2nd TG-War' At the same time, the 1st TG-War almost came to an end, the TG-Artists Blacksavior3000 and Vieo - who recently joined the War; being one of their newest members - started to develope a new TG-War with a completely new changes. At 29th December, the 2nd TG-War offically began and runs since. 'System' The 1st and 2nd War differ pretty much from each other, 'though most things were left unchanged in the 2nd TG-War. At TG-War 1, there were Teams in different colors who fought against each other. The first two Teams were the "Mad Atom Federation" (Team Blue), lead by Comx-1 and "SoulShard Catillion" (Team Red), lead by Quarma. After the interest in the 1st TG-War grew, more people joined in and other Teams were founded in the progress. The first new Team founded were the "Legendary Zappers" (Team Yellow), lead by Yellow-Avenger, followed by the "Catnip Federation" (Team Green), lead by Overlord-Skuld, the "Independent Research Union", (Team White) lead by Irate-Researchers and the "Apollo Team" (Team Black), lead by uighhhgh. Latter was later renamed the "Onyx Team" and theheroofdarkness put as Leader over it. Also, all of those Teams had Sub-Teams which were lead by own leaders, but still bound to the main Team. Besides the Teams also existed a blank team called "Freelancers" (also called "Team Grey") which contained TG-War members who didn't want to join a Team directly and stayed on their own. In turn for that, they were given names of latein names of numbers and colors instead to avoid confuseness. Each member of the War had their own ID which displayed their character profile, colored for each fitting team and the Team's emblem (the Freelancers got purple color and a big double F for their IDs). All TG-War members were named in a TG-War Sheet that was first made by Uncle-Ben, before Blacksavior3000 took over the job. Each attack was gathered and written down in a Timeline which first was I-Rugburn in care of, before theheroofdarkness took over and continued the Timeline until its end. The 2nd TG-War almost completely took in everything from the 1st TG-War, save for the Timeline, the Sub Teams - which merged together with their actual ones - and the Freelancers. Next to newer IDs and new joining members, the 2nd TG-War completely got a new system which its basics can be found in any RPG-Game. Each member is first send out by their leaders to attack a simple target of a Team - once the target is successfully taken care off, the members get points what allows them to raise their powers/state in the TG-War. Also, a new plot was added into the progress. Unlike the 1st War where Comx-1 and Quarma were main responsbility for the creation of the original TG-War, the 2nd one uses a mysterious being called the "Master Mind" which first took in all members of the old one into the newer and stays in shadows to give out special missions at some times. Category:TF Category:Deviantart Category:TG Events